


Part 3

by orphan_account



Series: Fosterbrother Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Boypussy, M/M, Riding, genderroles are getting screwed with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got the news that they'll be going back home. </p>
<p>But to be honest: Only sex happens and Kurt is less innocent than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found [here](http://klainewritings.tumblr.com/tagged/fosterbrother-verse) on my fanfiction tumblr.  
> This series is not yet completed and consists of related drabbles.  
> Prompts are welcome, as well as feedback!

Kurt looks up from his book and smiles when he hears Blaine enter their bedroom. 

“How did it go?” he asks softly, his belly fluttering when Blaine comes over to him and kisses his lips, lingering for a moment before sitting down on the bed, taking Kurt’s hand into his. 

“We’ll leave for home in two weeks, you and Tina better get started on packing things up.”

“We are?” Kurt sits up quickly and wraps his arms around Blaine, laying his chin on Blaine’s shoulder and nuzzling his nose against his cheek. It tickles with Blaine’s slight stubble. “Did you send a letter to Father already?”

“I’m about to, love. Or do you want to?” 

“No, go on,” Kurt says and lets himself fall back against the pillows, stretching slightly. He watches Blaine step to the desk in the corner, searing for paper and ink. He scratches his belly idly, arching his back. He can feel Blaine’s eyes on him and spreads his legs just slightly, raising his hips with the next stretch. “Are you coming to bed right after?” he asks, looking at Blaine from under his eyelashes and sucks his lower lip into his mouth. He’s learned so many ways to drive Blaine crazy over the last month, so many ways to get what he wants. 

“Yeah,” Blaine says, his voice low and Kurt can just imagine the way his pupils are blown wide and hungry. He watches Blaine hurry through the process of writing the letter, traces idle circles on his stomach and smiles when Blaine’s glances towards him become more and more frequently. 

He squeaks when Blaine jumps on the bed and rolls on top of him in one fluid movement, tickling Kurt’s side.

“You little minx,” Blaine mutters against Kurt’s lips and doesn’t bother waiting for Kurt to catch his breath before kissing him deep and dirty, rocking his hips down. Kurt gasps and grabs Blaine’s shoulders, squeezing the hard muscles there as he pulls him tighter. He spreads his legs and tilts his hips up to push Blaine’s cock more firmly against him. 

“You love it,” he manages through shuddering gasps when Blaine moves to suck on his jaw, nipping at the skin there, before sucking harshly at the soft skin of Kurt’s neck. He tangles his fingers in Blaine’s hair and lets him explore, enjoys the rush of arousal that makes his whole body tingle and shiver. He loves the breathless feeling, the heat between them that rises so quickly between them as soon as they are alone, and sometimes even when there are others around, making Kurt want to crawl onto Blaine’s lap and squeeze his arms and press his face into his neck while he ruts against him. He knows Blaine feels the same from the way Blaine’s eyes linger on him, how his hands sometimes dip too low on his back and from the soft expression in his eyes when he kisses Kurt’s knuckles.

“Honey,” Kurt gasps when Blaine starts lapping and sucking on his nipple, suckling at it in a way that makes Kurt arch towards him, his hands tangled in Blaine’s curls. “Honey! Don’t tease!” he manages, trying to find his bearings long enough for him to start undressing Blaine. 

He gasps as Blaine rolls his hips forward, his pussy clenching helplessly around nothing. He tugs on Blaine’s hair, too many layers between them. 

“Blaine- Blaine,” he moans, trying to stay coherent with the feeling of Blaine’s hand dipping inside his breeches and the delicious heat that spreads inside him. His gut clenches and he barely manages to gasp out: “Undress, Blaine, undress!” before he comes, Blaine mouthing on his neck and his finger pushing inside.

His whole body shakes with the force of it. He gasps for air, panting against Blaine’s cheek and listens to him mutter meaningless words in his softest voice. He pushes his nose against Blaine’s cheek, feeling boneless and tingling with the lingering sensation of his orgasm. 

“Aren’t you going to take me?” he whispers breathlessly, running his thumb over Blaine’s eyebrow and smiling at the way his eyes are screwed shut. He’s hard against Kurt’s thigh, hips moving in tiny shocks like he just can’t help it. 

“Just your hand,” he mumbles into Kurt’s neck. Kurt huffs a laugh, his body settling except for the way he aches to see Blaine come, to feel him shudder and go taunt with pleasure.

“Yeah?” he asks and pushes at Blaine’s shoulder until he rolls onto his back, helplessly whining and grabbing onto Kurt’s shirt. Kurt chuckles and moves to straddle him. “Just my hand?” he asks again, cupping Blaine’s face between and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. Lowering his hips, he smirks when Blaine’s hips buckle up, pushing against him desperately. He sucks on Blaine’s lower lip, traces it with his tongue and smiles when Blaine whines helplessly and oh so desperate. His belly is tightening with arousal and he feels himself grow wet again. 

Teasing Blaine is fun but it hasn’t happened very often yet. They are always too desperate, pulling at clothes and then it’s just pushing and pulling and the thrust of hips and breathless noise until they collapse, tangled around each other. 

Blaine may be desperate now, but Kurt isn’t. Not yet. He pushes his tongue past Blaine’s lips, kissing him deeply and tasting him, enjoys the way Blaine shudders and whines and moans under him, hips twisting helplessly. He manages to undo his breeches and push them off without having to part from Blaine’s lips and he quickly grabs one of Blaine’s hands and pushes them between his legs, too empty as he clutches down around nothing. 

His lips go slack and he almost falls down onto Blaine when Blaine’s thumb brushes firmly over the knob that always makes Kurt see stars and he clenches down again, the fire in his belly spreading. He manages to get his fingers onto Blaine’s trousers, pulling at the fastening to get them open and off. Blaine has finally found his bearings again, kicking them off as soon as they come loose. 

Kurt’s hand shakes with the pleasure that runs through him. He grips Blaine’s cock firmly, gasps when Blaine’s fingers slip, pushing the tips against his entrance. 

“Careful, sweetheart, careful,” Blaine mutters. Kurt ignores him, presses the tip of Blaine’s cock against his entrance and sinks down. It doesn’t even burn anymore, they’ve done this so often now. The sudden rush of heat and pleasure makes Kurt’s jaw drop as his head falls back listlessly and he has to catch himself on Blaine’s chest against the sudden rush of heat down his back and in his belly. It’s too much and he barely hears Blaine’s moans and shuddered cries over the rush of blood in his ears. 

It’s overwhelming, Blaine inside him, so deep and thick and hot, still new and so familiar. His hips rock in tiny, unconscious movements and it’s not enough but too much already. He doesn’t know if he can move, lift up and push back down like he knows he should. 

“Blaine,” he whines helplessly, his head dropping forward. He licks his lips and tries to circle his hips but the sudden rush of sensation makes his arms buckle. He doesn’t know what to do with his limbs and how does Blaine even remember to kiss Kurt when he’s the one on top?

“Sweetheart, Kurt!” Blaine’s voice pulls him from his mind and he stills, his whole body tingling with sensation. “Calm down, love,” Blaine says softly, his voice ragged, his face flushed and sweaty. 

God, Kurt wants to kiss him but at the moment he doesn’t trust himself enough to not knock their heads together.

“You good?” Blaine asks, running his thumbs in small, soothing circles over Kurt’s hips. Kurt nods and closes his mouth.

He follows the urging of Blaine’s hands on his hips and lifts up slightly, drawing a shuddering breath before pushing back down. Blaine groans under him, his hips buckling up and Kurt pushes against it before lifting up again. He falls forward slightly with the movement, catches himself against the sheets and clutches a handful as he moves his hips in a stuttering rhythm with Blaine’s. 

His jaw goes slack again, his belly drawing tighter and tighter as rivets of pleasure run up and down his back. He feels Blaine push up harshly before going taunt and he gasps with the sudden sensation from Blaine coming inside him, whines when Blaine’s finger brush that spot again, and comes, collapsing on Blaine.

His body tingles and shudders and the heat in his belly flares and ebbs for a few moment, Kurt’s hips still moving slightly with the sensation and clenching around Blaine’s cock. 

Blaine’s hands are soothing on his skin, rubbing his back and he is pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s cheek, running his nose along Kurt’s hairline. Kurt pushes his face into Blaine’s neck and mouths on the skin there, tasting salt and sweat and Blaine, clenching his pussy against the sudden rush of want. 

Blaine gasps, pushing one hand into Kurt’s hair. “You need to lift off, sweetheart,” he says. His voice is rough and wrecked. Kurt smiles against his skin and whines when Blaine grabs his hips and lifts him up. The sudden emptiness is too much and his hips stutter. He doesn’t think about it, just shoves his hand between his legs and two fingers inside him. It’s not nearly enough but it’s better. His insides are soft and wet with his own arousal and Blaine’s come. He wiggles his fingers some and scrunches his face. The sensation is too much but he is not really willing to give it up just yet.

“Kurt!” Blaine whispers, his voice chocked. He grabs Kurt’s wrist and pulls his hand out, shushing Kurt’s protest with a kiss to his hair before quickly pushing two of his own fingers inside. Kurt squeaks and pushes down against them, his belly tightening already. 

“One more for good luck?” Blaine whispers as he starts pumping his fingers in and out, his other hand squeezing Kurt’s backside harshly, pulling Kurt’s hips against his hand, his knuckles brushing against that spot every time. 

He pushes Kurt onto his back in one quick move, pressing his mouth to Kurt’s pussy and sucking the knob between his lips, lapping at it eagerly. Crying out, Kurt throws his head back, flings his arms around to grab hold of something, anything, as Blaine pushes his fingers against the soft walls of Kurt’s insides. 

The orgasm rushes over him and he arches up against Blaine’s mouth, collapsing back on the bed with a sigh. His whole body is shivering and boneless with the sensation and his eyes start to droop.

“Blaine,” he mutters and reaches for him weakly. 

Blaine is quick to obey, pressing soft kisses to Kurt’s lips, licking at his teeth now and then. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck and sighs, doesn’t bother keeping his eyes open.

Blaine’s chuckle tickles his lips. “Goodnight, sweetheart!” Blaine says, softly humming their lullaby and adjusting Kurt more comfortably against him and pulling the covers up around them.

“Night,” Kurt manages with a mushed kiss to Blaine’s chest before he falls asleep.


End file.
